Vampire Diaries- Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot
by Spicegirl01
Summary: Life has not been easy for the small town girl, Elena Gilbert. After a traumatic accident that killed both of her parents, she has been left in a dark and lonely place. The first day of school in her junior year at Mystic Falls High School marks the beginning of an exciting, inevitable, and dangerous journey. Meeting one person can make such a huge impact in one's life.


Vampire Diaries

Fanfiction Version by Spicegirl01

Season 1 Episode 1

(Note: These characters are not my own, they belong to the creators of the TV show as well as most of the story line. I did not change the diary entries (in italics). They are the same entries that they wrote in the show. They are credited/quoted by the authors themselves. I did change some of the lines, actions, and thoughts of the characters, (but some were kept the same) and the appearances of the characters match the actors/actresses that portrayed them.)

...

(Elena Gilbert's Diary)

 _Dear Diary, today will be different. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

It's the first day of school of a new year. It's still hard waking up and going downstairs; feeling the emptiness of my parents not being there. Their job has been filled by my Aunt Jenna. I know she is working hard to take care of us, but we have to take care of her too. She doesn't have much experience in the parenting department, if any.

"Toast? I can make toast," Jenna tells me when I walk into the kitchen. "No thanks, it's all about the coffee." Recently it's the only thing that will help me make it through the day. For my brother, Jeremy, it's different. You could say he likes something more strong and much more expensive to take his mind to a different place since our parents died. "Do you guys need anything? Lunch money maybe, or a number two pencil?" Jenna asks. "No I think we're good," I reply. "Am I forgetting something, I feel like I am." Jenna scrambles. "Don't you have like a big presentation today? Like now?" I ask. "Oh, yes I do! I got to go. Will you guys be fine?" She asks before she walks out the door. "Yes, have a good day!" I try to do my best to sound positive in front of Jeremy and Jenna, even though I'm barely holding myself together as it is.

I go upstairs and change into a cute red shirt, jeans, do my makeup, and straighten my dark reddish brown hair before it's time to leave for school. Before I know it, my best friend, Bonnie, is ringing my doorbell to come pick me up for school. All I can think is that it is way too early to be riding in a car in the morning, or anytime throughout the day actually. You see, I kind of have a thing against cars. My parents and I were in a car accident on Wickery Bridge, where we lost control and our car leaped into the water beneath us. I don't know how I made it out alive, but I can't say the same for my parents. They both drowned that night, and nothing has been the same since.

As I flashback from that awful memory, I run downstairs to ride with Bonnie in her light blue Toyota Prius to high school. I can't believe I'm in my junior year. Already I feel like this year is going to be difficult and very different.

Cruising down the road, Bonnie starts talking about how over the summer, she has come to the conclusion that she is psychic. She is very good at predicting what will happen, and her grams believes she is too. While she is listing some of her predictions that have come true, BAM! Out of nowhere, something flies and hits our car from the air! Swerving over out of the road, a rush of adrenaline flowed through my body. My heart is racing. "Are you okay?" The words flew out of her mouth as fast as the object, bird, or whatever it was flew out of nowhere. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," I reply even though we probably all know I will be a little more cautious of them than the average person. "Well, I predict that this year will be different. All of the sadness and darkness will go away and you will be beyond happy," Bonnie chirps. I can't help but smile. I would give anything in the world for this one prediction of Bonnie's to be right.

...

Mystic Falls High School. We finally made it to our small town, Virginia high school with no more car surprises. Walking through the halls to find our lockers, Bonnie and I try to start our normal lowkey gossip about who is dateable in the sea of guys. I see Matt Donovan across the hall from my locker. I've got to say that I can't look at him without feeling bad that I had dumped him after my parents died. We had practically been dating since elementary school, and it also sucked because he was probably the only hot fish in our little sea with his blond hair and quarterback body.

Coming into my eyesight was my other best friend, Caroline. Her loose bouncy blonde curls matched right up with her personality. If you ever needed cheering up or wanted an event planned down to the last detail, she would be the one to turn to. "Oh Elena! It's so good to see you! How are you? Are you okay?" She asks with her incessant concern. "I'm fine, I really am." I don't want her to see me as still sad and broken because Caroline will be sad with you and do everything in her power to make you happy. After some friendly chitchat, Caroline leaves us to go to her class and Bonnie and I take a little walk down another hallway. Strolling past the office, I catch a glimpse of something that I just have to stop, and slowly walk back. Inside the office was a new student. But he didn't just look like an average student. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a leather jacket, and his light brown hair was perfectly styled in a bad boy haircut. I am already hooked. "I am sensing that he is from Seattle and he plays the guitar," Bonnie jokes. I can't help but chuckle from that. I didn't want to have to leave my spot in the doorway of the office; I could stand there and look at him all day, even if it was just his back. But from the corner of my eye, I see the dark hair and goofy walk of my brother, rush into the boy's' bathroom. From the recent months, I know that look and that walk he does when he has been doing something he shouldn't be doing right before school has even started. I strut down the hall right into the boy's bathroom and I see him putting eyedrops in his eyes. "I can't believe you're stoned on the first day of school," I fire at him. "You just need to chill yourself," he slurs. "Chill myself? Jeremy, I'm tired of seeing you like this and I don't want to sit here and see you hurt yourself like this. I can help you," "I don't need your help," he snaps as he walks out of the bathroom. I wait a second to cool down and I walk out the door as smoothly as I can to try to avoid suspicious glances. Not paying attention whatsoever, I turn right and bump into someone. I look up ready to apologize, and I'm lost for words. Of course, I happen to bump into the hot guy in a leather jacket from the office. "Oh sorry, is this the men's room?" he asks while I'm still stumbling for words. "Um yes, it um is. I was just um, it's a long story," I choke out with a bit of a laugh. Nodding, we try to move around each other, but we keep trying to go the same way. Giving up and standing aside with his hand out, he helps move me and trades places with me. Still shocked by this recent collision, I keep looking back as I walk away, only to find that he was still looking back at me too.

...

Throughout the day, I found out that the leather jacket guy was in my English class, my French class, and now my history class. In a seat, diagonally behind me, there he was. In the middle of class, I get a text from Bonnie that reads: "HAWT-E staring u." Getting a warm feeling deep inside me, I can't help but blush a little bit. You could say that this was a better start to the school year than I thought it would be.

Finally, the school day was over. I decided to walk home after school and stop by cemetery to visit my parents' grave to write in my diary about my day.

 _Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks." at least thirty-seven times, and I didn't even mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" they really don't want to know the answer._

My thoughts are interrupted by the squawking of a kind of creepy black crow that flew over and perched on a grave in front of me. Slowly, a bunch of fog creeped up around me, like that wasn't suspicious at all. I shewed the bird off the grave, only to find that he flew away and landed on a grave that was now behind me. I throw my stuff into my bag and decide it's time to get out of here as the fog continues to spread. Looking back, I think I might be crazy, but I thought I saw the shadow of a man back in the fog.

...

I keep falling down trying to make it out of the woods by the cemetery. As I emerge into an open meadow like area, I find the new leather jacket guy. Surprised to find him out here, I can't help but question him. "Hey were you following me? Why are you out here?" "I'm just visiting some family," he states with a calm unbothered smile. On the other hand, I am overwhelmed and still breathing hard from trying to make it out of the cemetery and the woods (which was like an obstacle course). "Did you see that creepy bird and all the fog back there? Never mind. All that fog is now making me foggy. I'm sorry for all my babbling; my name is Elena Gilbert." I can't believe all those words just flowed out of me all at once. He probably thinks I'm crazy now. Looking at me kindly he says, "I'm Stefan." Reaching towards my hair, he gently untangles a leaf with one hand. As I watch his hand move away from me, all I can think to say to him is, "Nice ring." "Oh thanks, it's a family heirloom," he says while he looks down at it himself. "Are you hurt?" He asks out of the blue. "Um I don't know. Let me check." I walk over and prop my leg up on a rock. When I roll up my pants, I see that my lower shin was bleeding from a deep scrape. "Oh, yeah I guess I am," I say looking up at him. However, he has turned away from me and says in a deep voice, "You should go take care of that." "Yeah I probably should." I roll my jeans back down and stand up straight. Stefan was no longer there though. He completely disappeared without a sound. I'm officially curious. Where had he come from, where did he go? I know I won't get any answers now, so I decided to go on home like he said and take care of my leg.

...

Later that night, I got all dolled up to go out for a fun night with my friends at The Grill. The Grill is a bar and restaurant that is the main hang out place for everyone in Mystic Falls. So, in my black, shimmery, spaghetti strapped dress and heels, I say bye to Jenna and open the door. As it swung open, a small breath escaped me. Standing in front of me was Stefan. How did he find my house? Why is he here? The questions won't stop swarming me. "Hi, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for disappearing earlier, I know it was a little strange," he says in a husky voice. "No worries, I get it. Blood makes you squeamish?" Right when I said that I totally regretted it. Who says "squeamish"? With a light chuckle, he says, "Something like that. How's your leg?" "It's all better, just a scratch. Hey how did you know where I live?" The curiosity consumed me and I couldn't resist asking. "It's a small town, I asked the first person I saw. Oh, and I thought you might want this back," Stefan reaches into his back pocket and pulls out my green, leather covered diary with the letter "E" engraved on the front. I had no idea I had even lost it! The last thing I would want would to have all my feelings and thoughts exposed. "Don't worry, I didn't read it. I wouldn't want anyone reading mine," he claimed. A wave of calmness rushed over me. "Wait, you keep a journal?" I was astounded that somebody else would keep a journal in today's world. "Yeah, if I don't write it down, I would forget it. Memories are too important," he says quietly. "I'm going out to meet my friends, want to come?" I ask him. "Yeah, that would be nice," he replies holding his hand out like he did at the bathroom earlier. Taking his hand, I walk out and I feel like this electric current ran through us when we touched. All I could think was, "How did I get this lucky to meet a guy who makes me feel like this in a time in which I needed it the most?"

We arrive to the grill, and I see Caroline's blonde bouncy curls flip, Bonnie's long black hair and her light brown colored face turn to face me, Matt's blue eyes set on mine, and my other friend Tyler (who is a football jock dating Matt's sister, Vicki) turn abruptly to see Stefan next to me and my arm around his. We find a table to sit down and get to know each other. Matt and Tyler don't want anything to do with their new guy competition, so it is just me, Caroline, and Bonnie who want to know everything. Who knew that Stefan lost both of his parents also? I can't ignore this new connection I feel forming between me and Stefan.

...

(Time skip) The "Back to School" party is finally here for all the high school students to socialize, party, and get to know one another in the woods the next night.

Bonnie and I clutch our drinks as we huddle near the campfire. It's not necessarily cold, but I like the smell and feel of the fire on my skin. I keep looking around hoping Stefan will show up soon; he keeps growing on me every time I see him. As a little joke, I ask Bonnie to find out where he is by giving her a beer bottle to use as a crystal ball. We hold the bottle together, but when she touches me, her eyes open wide. "Whoa! That was weird. When I touched, you I saw a crow," she stammers. "Okay…" I say, unsure of what this means. I am a little worried based on my run in with the creepy crow and the cemetery. Based on the look on my face, Bonnie decided I was creeped out enough and decided to get us more drinks. Out of nowhere the one person I was waiting for finally arrived. He walked up to me with his perfectly styled hair and his bad boy leather jacket to talk to me. "Hi," he says. "Hi," I kind of stammered back; "I was hoping you wouldn't bale on this party." "And miss seeing you? No way," he replies. Gosh, how does he always say these kinds of things that just make you feel all light and fluttery? "You know that you are kind of the talk of the town. The mysterious new guy and all." "Oh, am I? Well you seem to be mysterious, all filled with sadness," he replies. "What makes you think that I'm sad?" At this point I was really getting nervous if my fake smile that I used all during the summer was really noticeable. "Well we did meet in a graveyard." "Right, wait no technically we met in the men's room," I said hoping to crack a laugh. After a pause, I decided to get back on track and answer his question. "Last summer, my parents' car drove off of Wickery Bridge into the lake. I was in the back seat and I survived and they didn't. Soooo that's my story." After letting this sink in he says, "You won't be sad forever Elena." In that moment, I actually felt like it was the truth.

...

(Through the POV of Vicki Donovan.)

I've always been a fan of parties. You could say that I'm part of the stoner crowd while my brother, Matt, is in the jock click. I just love the feeling of letting go and trying new things. I don't like to be held down. Lately, I've been all over Tyler, while Elena's little brother Jeremy, has been all over me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy hanging with Jeremy and doing stuff with him, but he's just too hooked on to me. Just because we've been lowkey together, it's nothing serious like what I want with Tyler.

While I'm drinking the night away, Tyler comes up and pulls me to the woods. Immediately, he comes on to me and it took me by surprise. I wasn't prepared for him to do this and I try to push him off of me. "What are you doing? Tyler get off of me!" Tyler didn't even seem fazed by my comment. Of course, of all the people in the world, it had to be Jeremy who came walking past. "What are you doing man? Get off of her!" Jeremy lunges for Tyler and they both fall to the ground. I throw myself between them to prevent the fighting. Finally, Tyler decides to walk away, leaving me with Jeremey. "Are you seriously going to let him just do that to you? Doesn't this thing between us mean anything to you?" he spurts angrily. "I don't know Jeremy. I don't even know what we are, but nobody knows about us and I want Tyler." I kind of feel bad for Jeremy right when those words came out of my mouth. I know he's had a rough time since his parents' deaths and he's gone down the wrong road with substances since. I walk away because I can't bear to see his broken looking expression any longer. I walk deeper into the woods to clear my head, only to be suddenly surrounded by mysterious fog. "Jeremy?" I shouted. I was really hoping he was still nearby because I was starting to feel uneasy. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. All of a sudden something had attacked me out of nowhere. (Black-out)

...

(Back to Elena's POV.)

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Jeremy. I can tell, just like I could at school, he was upset and making bad decisions. I chase after him into the woods to find out what was wrong. Before he could answer he tripped and fell. Only to have fallen on top of Vicki. My mouth flew open. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe the condition Vicki's body was in. There was blood around her neck and small holes in her neck as well. They almost looked like teeth marks. After my hesitation, Jeremy and I pick up her body and rush her back to the bonfire. "She's lost a lot of blood! Somebody call 911!" I hold pressure on her neck to prevent the blood loss while we wait for the ambulance.

...

(Stefan's POV)

I rush back to my house. I know what happened to Vicki Donovan. I am only praying that it was not done by whom I think it was. I shove the door open and my nephew, Zach (who I refer to in public as my uncle), looks at me with a startled look. "There have been attacks, and they aren't mine," I say as I fly up the stairs to my bedroom. I hear a crow from outside that flies through my open window. I don't even have to turn around to know who's here, but I have no choice. He stands there with his messy blackish-brown hair and a leather jacket and jeans like me and says, "Well hello, brother."

...

"It's been fifteen years Damon. What are you doing here?" I can't wait to hear his excuse or reason this time. "I miss my little brother," he says in his taunting and flippant voice. "You hate small towns. You get bored and there's nothing to do," I know there is a specific reason why he is here. "You know, you left that girl alive tonight in the woods. That could be a problem," "Yeah, it is, for you," he says with a sly smile. I try to dig deeper to find out his reason. "Why are you here now?" "I could ask you the same question. But I'm pretty sure that it could be summed up into one little word for you. Elena. Being around her, being in her world, does it make you feel alive?" he says back. "She's not Katherine," I state. "Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended," "Just stay away from Elena," I say with force to his mischievous face. He says nothing but walks away whistling back to the house.

...

(Elena's Diary)

 _Dear Diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be okay._

(Stefan's Diary)

 _Dear Diary, I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life with someone new, someone without the past._

(Elena's Diary)

 _Without the pain._

(Stefan and Elena's Diary)

 _Someone alive._

(Elena's Diary)

 _But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

(Stefan's Diary)

 _They follow you. You can't escape them. As much as you want to._

(Elena's Diary)

 _All you can do is be ready for the good. So, when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it._

I look out my window and I see him standing there. I jump out of my window seat and run to open the door for him. "I know it's late, but, uhh I needed to know that you were okay," Stefan says. "You know for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay. I always tell them I'm fine," "Do you ever mean it?" he asks. "Ask me tomorrow," I say. I'm still undecided what I am. "It's warmer in the house. We can talk if you'd like?" "Yes, I would," he says genuinely. He walks in and I close the door. We spend the next hours of the night talking on the couch by the fireplace.

...

To Be Continued...(End of Episode 1)

...

 _(I hope you enjoyed my first episode! Please leave any comments, recommendations, etc. in the comment section! I hope to publish an episode every week or every other week. I am very busy, but I'm so excited to write more and hear what you guys think! I plan to write the complete series with my own little twists here and there (and a much bigger surprise later on!) As a reminder, I do not own any of these characters or a majority of the story plot; I am simply retelling it in a new way in which I enjoy._ :))


End file.
